Coincidental
by pieface98
Summary: Nina and Fabian hate each other. Nina talks to her dream guy everyday on a chatroom. Fabian talks to his dream girl everyday on the same chatroom. Are these 2 stories somehow connected? AU/ Future Fabina
1. Fabian and Nina

**Okay, here I am again! I am going to write this story while I write the sort of sequel to 'Something's Must Be Kept a Secret'. **

**This story is dedicated to **_**Sibuna-Club-Fabina-Forever4569**_**! She is my best fanfiction friend! She has been so supportive of me since the beginning! Check out her stories, they are really good!**

Nina's POV

"Who doesn't love mystery?" I asked, my friend Amber as we finished correcting my latest story.

"Who knows?" Amber sighed.

I worked at a magazine for women called _Donne. _Its means women in Italian. Every issue I have a story that gets published. This month a mystery was being put in. She would have to come up with a new idea for her next story tomorrow.

Amber does make-up, hair, and fashion tips. My friend Patricia writes about music, Mara writes about smarts, and Joy writes about relationship problems.

"So, what do you have in mind for next week?" Joy asked, taking a bite of her apple.

"Is that your lunch you twig?" I asked. Joy was CONSTANTLY referring to herself as fat, and we all assure her that she's not.

"I gained two pounds!" she argued.

"Oh, so you weigh two pounds now?" Patricia questioned wearing her infamous smirk.

"Add 110 to that and you have my weight." She said with a frown.

"Joy," I put a hand on her shoulder, "You are the skinniest girl I know. And you know that Eddie thinks so too."

"And you're gorgeous." Amber added.

"And smart." Mara said.

"Don't forget sweet." Patricia smiled.

Joy cracked a smile, "Thanks guys. Now, let's go down to the buffet and get some cupcakes."

"Hell yeah!" Patricia put her fist in the air.

The conference room had a buffet every day for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for people who stayed that late. It was something the girls and I set up. _Donne's _popularity had increased at a rapid pace last June and our boss, Trudy Rehman, wanted to give us a present type thing for our hard work. We came up with the buffet idea and voila! Instant popularity on our part.

Now, let's face it. There were guys that had to work at _Donne _even though it's a women's magazine. They did things like calling places like _Tampax _and _Got Milk? _to put ads in our magazine. They placed everything in the right places, put the final copy together, and of course did any heavy lifting we needed. For example they had to be here at 5 am every day to set up the buffet.

There were a total of 5 guys who worked at _Donne. _They were Joy's husband Eddie Mason*, Mara's crush Jerome Clarke, Patricia's boyfriend Alfie Lewis, Amber's LONG TIME (and when I say long time, I mean college long time) boyfriend and my step brother Mick Campbell, and the every so lovely Fabian Rutter.

When I say 'ever so lovely' I mean it in the most sarcastic way possible.

So if you didn't get my hint…

… I HATE FABIAN RUTTER!

He is without a doubt the most, awful, deceitful, sick, stupid, ass whole that has every walked the face of the earth! Ever since I began working here five years ago he has just despised me. And I've despised him. It wasn't anything either of us said or did it was just the fact that he was pissed when he found out it was MY idea to put in the buffet that HE had to set up.

I personally think that wasn't the issue. It really was that fact that it was between our idea and the guys idea for the 'present' Trudy was going to give us. They wanted a room with a flat screen to 'chill' in. But, the women workers knew that they would hog the TV and put on whatever sports program was on at the time. So our idea won. He was pissed. But, five freaking years later he still can't get over it.

So we hate each other. And it really sucks because he's Mick's best mate.

Now that we've covered the basics about our relationship, I think I should tell you a little about myself before we go any further.

I was 4 when my parents died. They were in a car driving when it somehow just… _flipped. _I was 5 when my Gran took full custody. At that age, I had no idea what Cancer was and how it affected people. Little did I know, my Gran was among the affected. I didn't understand the cause of her death when it happened 6 months after she took custody. I didn't understand was England was either, so you can understand my reaction when I found out it was to be my home. When I was 6, Mick's parents adopted me. They were everything I could ever ask for. Mick was the older brother I always wanted and our dog, Rex, who died a few years ago took up all the hyper in my life. So, I did enjoy my life even if I had a rough three years.

Mick and I were always close. The saddest two years of my life were when he went to college. Then, two years later, I got into the same college and met Amber Millington. She is truly my best friend forever. Mick met Amber that same year and they became an item.

Mick, Amber, and I began to work at _Donne _right out of college. Fabian, was the first person we met. Mick took an immediate liking to him after they bonded over football **(ENGLISH FOOTBALL) **and favorite teams.

I on the other hand, took and immediate _disliking _to him. Just the way he completely ignored Amber and I and just began to talk to Mick about how excited he was to have another guy working there with him. I tried to talk to him, even told him my name, but he said it wrong. Who the hell screws up Nina?

"_Nice to meet you Mia." _he had said and then resumed talking to Mick.

"_No, no," I had interrupted, "It's Nina."_

"_Isn't that what I said?" he has asked._

"_No."_

"_Oh, then nice to meet you Nia." He corrected._

Nia? I didn't think anyone could be so stupid. All he cared about was talking to Mick. Amber didn't seem to notice.

Anyway, he had gotten her name right.

"Nines, are you gonna eat?" Amber asked, "You've just been kind of, staring into space."

"Yeah." I said spooning some of my chicken soup into my mouth.

"What were you think about?" Joy asked, taking a bite of her salad.

"Just about-" I started.

"Look who it is," Fabian's voice interrupted me, "Our favorite girls."

"Oh look who is," I mumbled, "The person at the top of my shit list."

"Love you too Nia." Fabian smirked.

"For the billionth time, it's Nina." I told him.

"I know, I just like to irritate you," he said, smirk still present, "And I seriously doubt you can count that high."

"Why are you sitting here?" I asked, "There are plenty of other tables."

"I set this damn thing up every day thanks to you," he rolled his eyes, "So I get to sit wherever I want."

"I can rephrase that, why do you want to sit here?" I asked.

"Because, Eddie, Mick, Jerome, and Alfie are sitting here." He pointed out.

"Fine. I'm leaving." I said, standing up.

"No Nines!" Amber shouted, "Stay!"

"Yeah, Nines." Fabian fake pouted, "Stay."

"I really hate you." I mumbled.

I know one day I'm am going to put Fabian Rutter in his place. And he'll sure as hell be sorry.

**Okay, here it is! Do you like it? Hate it? Want give me pancakes? I doubt that last one but whatever! No matter which of the three choices REVIEW! **


	2. Undiscovered53 and ForeverWriting07

**Okay, here I am again! I am going to write this story while I write the sort of sequel to 'Something's Must Be Kept a Secret'. **

**This story is dedicated to **_**Sibuna-Club-Fabina-Forever4569**_**! She is my best fanfiction friend! She has been so supportive of me since the beginning! Check out her stories, they are really good!**

**Hope you liked the first chap, but as usual it was only an intro. There's more in store for this story and it's only just beginning.**

Nina's POV

After a long day at work, or any day at work really, I always go straight to my Purple VIAO laptop. I log on to the Writer's Chatroom I had joined last year, go to Undiscovered53's page and see if he's on. He is.

My name on the site is ForeverWriting07.

_ForeverWriting07: Thank god you're here!_

_Undiscovered53: Rough day?_

_ForeverWriting07: You know it._

_Undiscovered53: What to talk about it?_

_ForeverWriting07: I don't want to dump that on you._

_Undiscovered53: Like that's stopped you for the past year on rough days XD_

_ForeverWriting07: =P Fine then, there's this ass of a human being who just hates me. It's kind of an 'I hate you, you hate me' relationship we have._

_Undiscovered53: I have a relationship like that. But, it's like she just doesn't get that my hatred toward her if sort of a joke. I like her, I really do but she just doesn't get that I do._

_ForeverWriting07: So tell her._

_Undiscovered53: How do you mean?_

_ForeverWriting07: It's not that complicated to understand, Undiscovered. You just go up to her and tell her. If you have to, apologize for anything you did._

_Undiscovered53: I don't know, Forever. I just… she doesn't really like to talk to me._

_ForeverWriting07: If you're going to deny my advice I'll just go…_

_Undiscovered53: NO! Don't go._

_ForeverWriting07: I'm still here._

_Undiscovered53: Why can't you be with me when I tell her? Please we both work at Donne, meet be somewhere and help me._

_ForeverWriting07: I… can't. I'm too shy._

_Undiscovered53: It's not like we don't know each other, Forever. We have been talking for a year._

_ForeverWriting07: But it's not really us. It's our computers doing it for us. _

_Undiscovered53: But we speak the words and words come from our hearts._

_ForeverWriting07: Why haven't you submitted any writing yet? Just one sentence you wrote is my new favorite quote._

_Undiscovered53: Forever, in case you forgot I work for a WOMENS magazine._

_ForeverWriting07: Right…_

_Undiscovered53: Donne doesn't take guys seriously; it's all like 'guys don't appreciate us and what we do! They don't understand what we go through!' Guys do a lot of shit too._

_ForeverWriting07: Have you ever read Joy Mercer's relationship column?_

_Undiscovered53: I put the whole damn magazine together of course I read it._

_ForeverWriting07: She writes from the male and female side. She knows that guys do work too, so not everybody at Donne is anti-guy_

_Undiscovered53: Who are you, ForeverWriting07?_

_ForeverWriting07: I'm a woman, who works at Donne._

_Undiscovered53: Wow that narrows it down._

_ForeverWriting07: Doesn't it?_

_Undiscovered53: Give me a first name._

_ForeverWriting07: No, because there is only one person (surprisingly) by my name at Donne._

_Undiscovered53: Ah, but you have narrowed the results down for me._

_ForeverWriting07: How?_

_Undiscovered53: I'll tell you when I find you =)_

_ForeverWriting07: I got to go, Undiscovered._

Fabian's POV

_ForeverWriting07: I got to go, Undiscovered._

_Undiscovered53: Tired?_

_ForeverWriting07: Yeah, work does that to you._

_Undiscovered53: Goodnight, Forever._

_ForeverWriting07: Night, Undiscovered._

I logged off and sat back in my seat.

"Where are you ForeverWriting07?" I mumbled to myself.

_LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BRE_

"Okay, so this is a list of all the girls who are the only girl by that name at Donne." I said, showing my list to Mick, Eddie, Alfie, and Jerome.

_Girls At Donne Who Are The Only Girl By That Name_

_Angela_

_Amber_

_Ariana_

_Beatrice_

_Colette_

_Daniela_

_Ella_

_Gianna_

_Hallie_

_Inga_

_Joy_

_Nana_

_Nina_

_Olive_

_Steph_

_Veronica_

"Nice list." Jerome said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Okay, you can eliminate Joy." Eddie said.

"Kay." I sighed, crossing Joy's name off the list.

"And all the married girls." Mick added.

That eliminated Angela, Ariana, Colette, Daniela, Ella, Gianna, Joy, Nana, Steph, and Veronica.

"So that leaves," Alfie said picking up the list, "Amber, Beatrice, Hallie, Inga, Nina, and Olive."

"Can't we eliminate Nina too?" Mick asked, "I mean, she hates you."

"But she wouldn't know it's me anyway." I said, "I'm not eliminating her just because she hates me offline."

"Hey guys," Nina smiled walking in, "Satan." She looked at me and I rolled my eyes, "Mick, Amber's looking for you."

"Oh! Amber! Take her off!" Mick yelled.

"Off what?" I asked.

"Em!" I stood shoving the list in my pocket, "Just take her off the list of people I'd like to ask out."

"You need a list?" she rolled her eyes, "Loser. Anyways, that's all I needed so I'll be going."

Nina's POV

I had nothing to do so I went to see if Undiscovered53 was online. He was.

_ForeverWriting07: What's on your mind?_

_Undiscovered53: Oh, it's you._

_ForeverWriting07: Someone's happy._

_Undiscovered53: I'm going through a list of girls trying to figure out who you are. It would be a lot easier if you just told me…_

_ForeverWriting07: How about another hint?_

_Undiscovered53: Please!_

_ForeverWriting07: We've met before. Offline that is._

_Undiscovered53: When was the last time we spoke?_

_ForeverWriting07: You'd like to know wouldn't you?_

_Undiscovered53: Yes!_

_ForeverWriting07: Sorry, you only get three hints. One hint a day though =P_

_Undiscovered53: Are you at home? Or at work?_

_ForeverWriting07: Work, why?_

_Undiscovered53: Gotta go, you just gave me another hint without even realizing it!_

Fabian's POV

"Ha!" I shouted.

"What?" Jerome asked.

"I got two more hints out of Forever!" I shouted, grabbing my list.

"Aww you gave her a nickname?" Jerome laughed.

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes.

The hints that Forever gave me led me to eliminate Beatrice and Inga. Inga because I had never actually met her and Beatrice because today was her day off.

"Okay," Jerome said, reading over my shoulder, "That just leaves Hallie, Nina, and Olive."

"You want lunch?" I asked.

"Yup." Jerome said.

We walked to lunch and joined Joy, Nina, Amber, and Mara.

"Where's Patricia?" I asked, sitting down next to Nina.

She had an absent-minded smile on her face and was staring into space.

I waved a hand in front of her face and she finally came back down to planet earth.

"Huh?" she snapped.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"She's just on cloud 9," Mara smiled.

"Shh!" Nina snapped again.

"Why?" I teased tickling her sides, "Nina's got a boyfriend?"

"Stop it!" she laughed, "You are such a child!"

"Oh come on." I sighed, "I was just having some fun."

"So who's this boyfriend?" Jerome asked.

"You guys act like we're in high school!" Nina shouted, "He's not boyfriend, just someone who is a friend."

"Whatever." Jerome shrugged, leaving with his turkey sandwich.

"I have to go to." Mara said, "Hey, Jerome! Wait up!"

"We do, Joy." Amber sighed, "We have that combined article to write."

"I think I'll go too." Nina said after an awkward silence.

"No, Nina stop!" I shouted, "Can we talk?"

"What about?" she asked.

"I just want you to know that," I started, "I don't hate you. We just have a kind of rivalry, right?"

"I guess." She said.

"So, can I consider you a friend?" I asked.

"That you can." She smiled.

**Okay, sorry for the shortness! REVIEW**


	3. Meet Me

**Okay, here I am again! I am going to write this story while I write the sort of sequel to 'Something's Must Be Kept a Secret'. **

**This story is dedicated to **_**Sibuna-Club-Fabina-Forever4569**_**! She is my best fanfiction friend! She has been so supportive of me since the beginning! Check out her stories, they are really good!**

**Muhahaha! Many of you fell into my trap! Why did Nina say that she had met Fabian before, if she doesn't know who he is? All is revealed, now!**

**This is slightly based off A Cinderella Story. THIS IS A HOLD OVER CHAPTER! NOT LONG!**

Nina's POV

Before you guys go on and on about how I must know who Undiscovered53 is to know if I've met him, let me explain.

(Because I know some people don't read my authors note, this is slightly based off A Cinderella Story –Pieface98)

It's impossible that I don't know him. He's Eddie, Jerome, Alfie, Mick, or Fabian. It would be so weird if it was Mick! They are the only five guys who worked at Donne and I know all of them. I have to have met him.

My computer beeped.

_Undiscovered53: What's on your mind?_

I smiled knowingly at the screen.

_ForeverWriting07: Quoting a famous author?_

_Undiscovered53: If you call a writer for Donne famous._

_ForeverWriting07: I take offence!_

_Undiscovered53: Why can't you just tell me who you are? And if you don't know who I am how do you know we've met?_

_ForeverWriting07: I know all 5 of the guys who work at Donne._

_Undiscover53: I am one step close to finding you._

_*Undiscovered53 has logged off*_

Fabian's POV

"Another hint!" I shouted.

"God you scared me!" Jerome said, facing me with a hand on his chest.

I grabbed the list, "Which of these girls do you know?"

"All of them."

I passed the list and eliminated Olive since Eddie had no clue who she was.

_Undiscovered53: And then there were two._

_ForeverWriting07: Two what?_

_Undiscovered53: People left on my list._

_ForeverWriting07: And they are…?_

_Undicovered53: If I narrowed them down correctly you are either Hallie Jacobs or Nina Martin._

_ForeverWriting07: Neither._

Nina's POV

I typed 'neither'. Why did I do that? Why? I'm not Hallie Jacobs but I sure am Nina Martin!

Maybe I'm just too shy to let him know who I am.

_Undiscovered53: What?_

_ForeverWriting07: You read it. You're wrong. I am neither of those girls. _

_Undiscovered53: Crap._

_ForeverWriting07: I really like you Undiscovered._

_Undiscovered53: I really like you too. Why won't you let me meet you?_

_ForeverWriting07: I'm scared. I'm scared that you won't see me for the person who had been messaging you for the past year. I'm that you'd judge me based on my appearance._

_Undiscovered53: You are beautiful!_

_ForeverWriting07: How would you know?_

_Undiscovered53: Because you are beautiful on the inside! And that's all that matters to me._

_ForeverWriting07: Thanks, that really means a lot._

_Undiscovered53: Anytime :) Please, who are you?_

_ForeverWriting07: I am… I can't. Not yet. I want us to meet first. I want to see you in person when I find out who you are._

_Undiscovered53: Fine. Tomorrow. Meet me behind the buffet counter at 11._

_ForeverWriting07: How about at the conference room at 10. I checked there won't be anyone there._

_Undiscovered53: Can't wait._

_ForeverWriting07: Me either._

_*ForeverWriting07 has logged off*_

"EIEEEEEE!" I squealed.

"What?" Amber asked.

"I meeting Undiscovered tomorrow at 10 in the conference room!" I squealed again.

The rest of the girls celebrate with me.

"What's going on here?" Eddie asked walking in, Mick, Alfie, Jerome, and Fabian following close behind.

I couldn't help but wonder that one of them was Undiscovered.

"Nothing, just happy I finished my article." I covered.

Tomorrow I'm meeting Undiscovered53.

**Sorry about this being a hold over. The next one is biggie! REVIEW**


	4. WHO WANTS THE RIGHTS?

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that I am giving this story up. If anybody wants to adopt it, they can! Just PM me and I'll hand over the rights. But, I do have a better idea in mind for a story. I'll give you a preview and yeah… it's an AU Fabina story. In the beginning its kinda like The Princess Diaries but then as the plot goes on its not.**

**Nina lived her life happily. She worked in a small shop and as a babysitter for money. She lived with her aunt and uncle and two cousins. But, there was a secret they kept from her. They were royalty as on her 18****th**** birthday she was officially the heir to the throne. That time rolls around and Nina's gran, Claire, comes from England to make her Princess material. Nina instantly feels like she doesn't belong. Will she pack up and run back to America? Or will a certain Prince make her stay?**

**If you like it, read it. The first chap will be up soon. Oh and PM me! First person gets the rights!**


End file.
